New Years Love
by TNckitty
Summary: The Kaiba Brothers, or rather Mokuba, want to throw a New Years Party. They invited the gang to celebrate. How will this end? Song-fic.


**TNckitty: I hope everyone have a great holiday. It's finally 2016 and it's my father and cousin's birthday.**

 **Teresa: What's your New Years' Revolution?**

 **TN: Post stories and chapters faster. Make better grades. Not get lazy.**

 **Teresa: Really?**

 **TN: Who am I kidding? I can't stop being lazy.**

 **Teresa: I thought so.**

 **TN: Anyway, this is going to be my first yaoi story. It's on one of my favorite pairs.**

 **Teresa: Which is?**

 **TN: Prideshipping.**

 **Teresa: *sighs* Can we just move on with the story already?**

 **TN: Yes.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh or the song "God Damn, You're Beautiful" by Chester See. Only my OCs.**

 **New Years One-Shot**

It was New Years Eve and the Kaiba brothers were making last minutes decoration for the party. Seto Kaiba was reluctant to help since it makes his little brother, Mokuba, happy. Another thing is that Atem was going to be at the party. Every since the former pharaoh decided to stay in the modern world, Seto have this weird feeling whenever he is near Atem. After a while, he finally know what that feeling was. It was love. Seto first denied it but it became more difficult every time he sees the red eyed pharaoh.

"You almost done yet, Mokuba," Seto asked.

"Yeah. I'm done," the little one answered.

Right when he said that, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," a female voice said.

Suddenly, a girl with black and red hair walk pass the brothers and to the door. When she opens it, the gang were waiting. They were wearing big coats since it started to snow not too long ago.

"Hey, guys," the girl greeted.

"Hey, Teresa," Yugi greeted back.

"Please come in."

The girl, Teresa step aside and let everyone in. Seto has his usual poker face. The only time his face soften is when he is around Mokuba and sometime Teresa, since she is his foster sister. And when no one is look, he let his guard down when he is around Atem. Or that's what he thought. Since Mokuba is his little brother, he know how the ice-cold duelist acts and feels. Teresa knows how Seto feels around the pharaoh because she caught him staring with loving eyes.

"Please make yourself at home, I'll get the snacks and drinks," Teresa said.

"I'll help," Mokuba offers.

The two left the gang and Seto to "chat."

In the kitchen, Teresa and Mokuba were making a plan to bring the two of the three strongest duelist together.

"What should we do? I really want Nii-sama to be happy," Mokuba asked.

"I think I know what to do. It maybe last minute but I think Seto can handle it," Teresa replied.

They finally bring the trays out to the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Immediately, Tristan and Joey grab the snacks and scarf them down.

"Do you have any manners, Mutt," Seto asked.

"I ain't no Mutt, Rich boy," Joey shouted.

"Why don't we have a friendly duel? I haven't duel in awhile," Yugi asked.

Everyone agrees. While distracted, Teresa pulls Seto to the side.

"Seto. I want you to be happy. I think I have a plan to get you and Atem together," the girl said.

"How did you know I have feeling for him," Seto asked while blushing.

"I caught you staring at him. Now, the plan…"

Once she finish explaining, she hands him a piece of paper. They came back and saw that Joey and Tristan were wrestling on the ground. Yugi and Tea try to break them apart, but nothing work. Teresa puffs her cheeks.

"You two! Stop fighting or else," the girl shouted.

The two stop and the apologies. The people who knows Teresa knows that she can be really scary when she wants to. Seto just sighs.

"Did anyone win yet," Seto asked.

"Yugi did," Mokuba answered.

For about two hours, they duel for fun. In the first time in forever, Seto finally have fun. Even when he was beaten by Atem and Yugi. It was close to 11 PM and Teresa decided to put her plans into motion.

"Hey guys, why don't Seto and I give you guys a little concert," Teresa asked.

"A concert? Sure," Atem said.

"Just wait. We need to get things ready."

Teresa got up and drags Seto to the music room. While they were preparing, Mokuba know what Teresa intends were. 10 minutes later, Teresa calls them and everyone went to the music room. The room was dark when they came in, but that lasted for a few minutes. When no one was looking, Mokuba sneak into the recording room and shines a spotlight on Teresa. She changes her clothes to a red gown dress that went to her knees. She was holding a violin. The music starts softly. Suddenly someone started to sing.

At the end of the first verse, all the light finally turns on. Seto was sitting on the bench while playing the piano. He was dress in a white suit with a light blue dress shirt and a darker blue tie. Teresa smiles and saw Atem's eyes sparkles. Seto stop singing for a minute. He look up and saw Atem smiling. That made the ice-cold duelist smile too.

The music slowly starts to end and the room was silent. The gang jump up and cheer for the two. Teresa smiles and looks at Seto. That was the signal.

"Thank you. That song is dedicated to someone who stole my heard. Someone who's somehow defrosts my ice cold heart," Seto said.

He got up and walks to Atem. Everyone, except for Yugi, Mokuba, and Teresa, were confuse.

"Atem, we may not have get along with each other in the beginning, but I love you," Seto said softly.

Something unexpected happens, Atem bursts into tears and tightly hugs Seto around the neck.

"I love you, too," the pharaoh whispered in the taller duelist's ear.

Seto smiles. He pulls away a little before kissing Atem on the lips. In the background, Tea was crying, because of the beautiful sight. Yugi, Tristan, Teresa, and Mokuba were smiling. Teresa also took a picture of the moment. Joey was frozen in place because he did not know what to feel. He knew he hat the CEO with a passion, but he was also happy that Atem has someone to love. The two kissing broke apart and we're taking deep breathes. Before anyone can say anything, the clock rang. It was midnight and the New Year just started.

"Happy New Years," Mokuba shouted.

Everyone laughs. The rest of the night, the gang stays at the Kaiba Mansion.

"So, Seto? When are you going on a date? Do you want me to help you with that too," Teresa asked.

"I'll think of something. If I can't then I'll asks," Seto said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are family for?"

Teresa smiles before going to bed.

 _'This is going to be the best year ever,'_ Teresa thought.

 **The End**

 **TN: Finish!**

 **Teresa: So how does it feel to write yaoi for the first time?**

 **TN: It feels no different then what I usually right. I feel like this story is a little cliché.**

 **Teresa: Why's that?**

 **TN: Because I never had a boyfriend before. I know nothing about romance.**

 **Teresa: Well, I think that it's okay.**

 **TN: Thanks.**

 **Teresa: Please R &R. Tell how you feel about this story.**

 **TN: And don't forget to check out my other stories. Also, I unfortunately have to delete the song for this story because I violated one of the guidelines. If you want to read the original one, go to my watt pad under the name TNckitty. See you later.**


End file.
